For Those Who Have HeartSpencer Reid Love Story
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: Dakotah Atlus is a divorced 22 year old mother of a four year old child, she is considered a genius but she never acts like it, she has moved from job to job, city to city, country to country, will something in Quantico finally stop her from uprooting?
1. Welcome to Quantico A new kind of hell

Info

Name: Dakotah Atlus

Age: 22

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 115 lbs

Looks: Waist length curly fiery red hair, hourglass figure, pale, needs to wear glasses, left eye dark green, right eye amethyst

Personality: sarcastic, easily angered, a little bitchy at times, loves a good joke, loves pulling pranks, extremely smart, kind, caring, worrisome, too trusting sometimes

Other: graduated high school at 14, has an I.Q. of 178, speaks ten languages: Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Greek, Egyptian, Polish, German, Russian, French and obviously English, read to learn more

-Story-

A man sat at his desk tiredly going over files that still weren't finished, it had been like that ever since Agent Jennifer Jareau was sent to the Pentagon, the work had piled up even more then was usual for Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the team at the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit), but hopefully that would all be changing soon, the FBI director in charge of the Quantico, Virginia division, Erin Strauss said that the BAU would soon be receiving a new Media Liaison and would thus lighten everyone's work load, Hotchner sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples, soon these late nights would end and he would hopefully have some more of the already non-existent time he had with his son, Hotchner stood up and left the paperwork where it was, he would do it in the morning when he came in early, like usual, he grabbed his brief case and walked out of his office, he hesitantly headed for Strauss' office, no one liked to be around her if it was avoidable, she was what people in law enforcement referred to as an OTB A.K.A. One Tough Bitch, Hotchner knocked on Strauss' office door

"Come in" She called from inside, he walked in, she was just getting ready to leave as well, she sighed annoyed as Agent Hotchner walked in

"What is it now Agent Hotchner?" She asked slightly annoyed, she would really like to be getting home to her kids as well since her time was just as non-existent with them if not more than Hotch's with his own son

"I just wanted to make sure the new arrival will be here tomorrow" Hotch said, Erin Strauss really was a frightening woman

"As I told you before, she will be here and as I also said she is a multi-talented woman you will find your new Media Liaison far more useful than being just that, but that can wait for tomorrow, goodnight Agent Hotchner" Strauss said briskly as she shouldered by him through the door, he sighed, that was the best answer he could hope for before tomorrow he supposed...

"Dakotah, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late" My younger brother Skyelar yelled

"I know I'm moving as fast as I can" I yelled hopping into the kitchen pulling on my heels, I was dressed for my new job at the FBI as the Media Liaison to Behavioral Analysis Unit, I was wearing dressy jeans, a white tank top, a black business jacket that fastened at the side, the heels I had finally managed to pull on were black, open toed, and had about a three inch heel, adding very little to my dismal height

"Phew that was an ordeal" I sighed fixing my glasses, I pushed my bangs aside to see better, my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head with my bangs still in my face

"Yeah cause getting heels on is such a hassle, you're starting to sound more and more like –"I swear to god if you say her name Ritsu I will do to you what I did to her" I snapped glaring darkly at my youngest brother, he gulped and cringed away, Skyelar was seventeen, his hair was red like mine but lucky little him it wasn't unruly, curly, or unmanageable, it was just shaggy, he had bright green eyes, a lanky build and was about 6'2" to my 5'1", he was also quite tan, Ritsu my youngest brother was fourteen, he had even shaggier black hair, ice blue eyes, and was pale, he was 5'10", all the men in my family were extremely tall even at young ages, where as the women were cursed to being practically midgets

"Anyway it's time you two get off to school, I need to go to work and I swear to god if I get one more call from school I'm going to reach into your heads, and pull out those one-watt light bulbs that barely keeps them running understand?" I asked sweetly, but my brothers knew the evil that lied behind the smile, they smiled nervously

"R-right, ha-have a good day at work sis" Skyelar said trying to control the nervousness in his voice

"Bye, have a good day at school" I called cheerily walking to the door, my purse in hand

"And they're going to give her a gun too? Those people must be desperate" Ritsu said from the kitchen

"I heard that~" I called in a sing-song voice as I walked out the door,

"I am so screwed" Ritsu whimpered

"Yup, royally" Skyelar said cheerily, I laughed and I got into my car and headed for the FBI building, I lived in Quantico so it was an easy commute, only twenty minutes away in fact, there's something I must explain, why a twenty-two year old women in working for the FBI, well for starters I'm something of a genius (And half Japanese) , I flew right through high-school and college and I have a lot of degrees, I lived in Japan until I was about fourteen but I decided I wanted to go to school in America and I had a ton of scholar ship offers so I took a few of them and I've lived my life in America ever since…. Well there was that one year I decided to stay in England when I was seventeen but that's a whole other story that I would just rather not have to get into right now, and when my parents died I was eighteen and ever since then, my bothers have been living with me, my father Jacob was the Japanese one and why I grew up in Japan, my mother on the other hand was Egyptian and partly Irish which accounted for my red hair and weird eye colors (one green and one amethyst) at least that's what my parents said, I had my suspicions I was adopted, but every time I was proven wrong, now ever since I was eighteen I have been jumping from job to job, it's not because I quit when something gets tough… it's always because of the sexual harassment I had to endure from my boss's but the director Erin Strauss ensured to me that there was a very strict policy about that stuff and I was thankful for it, I parked my Mercedes in the parking garage and got out… yeah, I'm pretty rich, I was a musician before I decided to quit that and do something real and had practical hours and to not have to worry where my next paycheck is coming from, though to be fair I was a pretty popular musician, I was five minutes early, thank god for that too, I headed up into the building and was directed to Director Strauss's office

"Come in" a female voice I recognized as Strauss's called, I entered and two men stood up followed by who I assumed to be Erin Strauss

"Dave Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, meet Dakotah Atlus, the BAU's new Media Liaison" Strauss introduced, I shook their hands smiling

"It's nice to meet you both; I hope you'll find me to be useful to the team" I said bowing slightly as my Japanese heritage dictated I do for my elders

"You have an impressive background, one of the youngest people to join the FBI and even younger still to join the BAU, you're a mixed martial artist" Rossi said as if he'd been reading the list too me

"My father thought it was necessary for me to learn martial arts in case a boy ever tired flirting with me; he found it more useful then pulling his shotgun out every time one came around" I said smirking, Hotchner and Rossi chuckled

"I knew I'd finally meet at least one person who got that joke" I exclaimed causing a few more chuckles

"You'll be more than useful to the team if you can keep people laughing" Rossi said

"Finally a use for all those years wasted in the drama club and theater camps" I sighed as if it were a relief causing more chuckles

"I think you'll get along with everyone just fine" Hotchner said smiling

"Oh thank god I was worried it was going to be like high school again and I'd be eating alone" I said, there were a few more chuckles

"Do you do that on purpose, make everything you say funny?" Rossi asked

"No, sometimes I'm really being serious but I tell so many jokes that people just think it's another joke" I said shrugging

"At any rate, I think it's time you took Mrs. Atlus to meet the rest of the team, you have a new case, I believe" Strauss said

"Right, let's go shall we" Hotchner said sweeping an arm over towards the door indicating me to lead the way, I smiled

"Yes sir" I said quietly….

I sat in the jet with my new teammates Emily Prentiss, an older but still very pretty women with long black hair and eyes to match, Derek Morgan, a guy who (from what I could tell just by looking at him) was a total complete badass and coming from me that's a complement and Spencer Reid… he was like the hot geek, except really socially awkward, which I thought was kind of endearing, the guys who are the shut-ins and don't know much about the modern things and didn't act like total douches were always the sweetest, everyone had dispersed to their own seats, we'd gone over the case file and were free to do as we pleased with our time, Reid was playing Chess with Prentiss, Morgan was off sitting by himself listening to his music and I was sitting alone trying not to freak out, I'd always had this major fear of flying, I don't know why but I guess when your father, uncles, cousins, and siblings find it funny to torture you with horror stories about plane crashes and that god awful movie "Snakes on a Plane" things start to get to you

"Hey new girl" Morgan said sliding into the seat in front of me, I looked up at him

"Yeah?" I asked smiling, he smiled back

"You ok you seem a little…. Off" Morgan said

"I hate flying, I have a serious fear of it" I admitted smiling nervously

"You know fears of flying are directly related to a fear of lack of control" Reid chimed in, I looked over my shoulder at him and Prentiss

"Yeah, that's one theory or~ it could do with the fact that my dad told me horror stories about plane crashes because he thought it was funny and he forced me to watch snakes on a plane so I unfortunately have this fear of snakes too thanks to him" I said thoughtfully, Prentiss smiled

"You're kidding right?" She asked

"Yeah, no, not even slightly" I said frowning "I have a mean family, we all make fun of each other"

"Do you make fun of your family?" Reid asked confused

"You make fun of me, I'm gonna make fun right back" I said shrugging, Morgan and Prentiss laughed

"That doesn't answer the question" Spencer said, now I was confused, I looked at Morgan

"Is he serious?" I asked quietly, Morgan nodded; I shook my head and looked back to Reid

"Yes it does, if someone, say one of my brothers makes fun of me, I'm going to make fun of him right back" I explained smiling, Reid nodded in understanding

"So basically you're saying don't mess with you?" Prentiss asked

"Not unless you like having a fat lip and a black eye" I joked, everyone looked at me like I was serious

"That was a joke…. Sheesh how long has it been since you people heard a joke or sarcasm for that matter" I asked

"We don't joke around much, this job is pretty serious" Morgan explained

"Oh ack, everyone has time for a joke no matter what"

"You're not a very serious person are you?" Morgan asked almost worried

"No, I just prefer to see people smiling and laughing then not" I shrugged

"I don't think you're going to see much of that around here" Prentiss said, I just smiled knowingly confusing everyone…..

"Rit, Rit I need you to calm yourself ok, take a seat and speak slowly so I can understand you" I said into my phone, earning a look from Reid and Prentiss

"Now tell me what wrong" I nodded my head listening

"Ok here's what you do… MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN DINNER FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT!" I yelled into my phone causing most people near to jump or cringe away from, I put my phone back to my ear

"But Kotah~!" Ritsu whined

"Goodbye" I said cheerily hanging up my phone; I leaned back in my chair grumbling

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked wide-eyed

"Stupid little brothers" I replied

"How much younger are they?" Prentiss asked

"Skyelar is seventeen and Ritsu is fourteen"

"Well teenagers are difficult" She soothed, I looked at her smiling angrily

"Difficult? They are beyond difficult and all I have to say to that is… if I was like them when I was a teenager, I really hope people don't still hate me" I sighed

"Enough time has probably passed" Prentiss said smiling reassuringly; she was defiantly the nicest and most welcoming of my new co-workers

"Let's see….. Five years, and my ex _**still**_ hasn't forgiven me for throwing a lamp at him when I was eighteen" I sighed

"Wait five years…. How old are you?" Reid asked

"Twenty-two" I said confused

"Holy crap she's younger than you! We thought for sure you were at least in your late twenties!" Prentiss looked at Reid shocked

"Are you some kind of genius or something?" She asked looking back at me

"I graduated high school when I was fourteen and then came to the states for college… I wouldn't exactly call that genius, I guess I'm pretty smart but… honestly I'm not a genius" I said embarrassed

"Yeah sure, not a genius, whatever you say" Prentiss quickly dismissed me and went back to the help lines, my phone rang and I picked it up

"Hello, Los Angeles tip line" I greeted, I listened intently writing down the information

"Thank you very much" I said, I hung up

"Prentiss, Reid, I think I got something here" they both came over to me

"What is it?" Prentiss asked quickly

"A lady said her neighbor fit the profile perfectly, divorced, no visitation rights to see his kid, and looked exactly like the sketch, so either guy's got some evil twin or Atticus Smith is our Un-Sub" I said

"We did bring him in for questioning but… he was just at the crime scene, your sure this is what you were told?" Reid asked

"Absolutely" I said determined

"I'll call Hotch and Rossi, good work Atlus" Prentiss said smiling, I smiled too, day one in the bag…..

"You're absolutely sure I should becoming with to apprehend the Un-Sub, I'm still fairly new to this" I said looking at Morgan

"You'll do fine new girl, you got me" he said grinning, it was true, it was just the two of us, we stopped in front of the Un-Subs house

"You go around back and I'll take the front" Morgan said, I nodded my head, we both got out of the car and I headed towards the back door as he walked up the steps, the Un-Subs car was still here so he obviously hadn't been watching the news when I had given the description and the profile, I headed into the back yard, my hand on my gun, I walked up to the back door and saw Morgan inside his gun out and looking around, he motioned me in, I quietly opened the door and followed him pulling out my gun as well, we walked by the basement door, I could hear music and quiet sobs

"Morgan" I whispered, he looked at me and I nodded at the basement, he nodded and opened the door going down a few steps looking around, the music and sobs were louder now

"Atticus Smith, FBI, show yourself now!" Morgan yelled, nothing, we walked down the steps and into the basement

"Atticus Smith, FBI!" Morgan called again, there was no one here but the music and the sobbing was easy to hear, then something hit Morgan in the face knocking him down quickly, I looked up and saw a tall man mid to late forties, it was the Un-Sub

"Look at this, the FBI brought me a present" he said smirking at me

"Sir, I don't want to hurt you stand down and drop you weapon" I said calmly

"That's too bad, because I want to hurt you" he grinned, he easily knocked my gun from my hand, grabbed my shoulder tight and pointed his knife at my neck just as Morgan got up pointing his gun at Smith

"Drop your gun Agent unless you want to see your partners blood splattered all over this room" Smith growled, Morgan growled, and the knife pressed closer to the throat

"Ok, ok don't hurt her alright, I'll put my gun down" Morgan said, he placed his gun on the floor and held up his hands to show they were empty

"I'm unarmed ok, just let her go" Morgan said calmly

"I don't think so, red heads aren't usually my cup of tea but… she's just special" Smith said, that's when I bit his hand, he dropped the knife and I then took his arm and threw him over my shoulder on to his back, he got up before I could get down and handcuff him, he punched me right in the eye, and I knew that there would be swelling and I would have a bad black eye by tomorrow, but that didn't stop me, I went in for another punch and hit Smith's nose, I could feel the cartilage crush under my knuckles

"You bitch!" He howled in pain, I quickly grabbed my gun off the floor as Morgan pointed his at Smith

"On your knees, hands on your head now" Morgan ordered, Smith obeyed, obviously this guy knew when he was defeated, Morgan walked behind him and handcuffed him….

"Seriously new girl, where did you learn to fight like that?" Morgan asked grinning; I was back on the jet sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to my eye

"I took self defense classes, and I was just really good, I'm a third level black belt in mixed martial arts" I explained

"No kidding, no wonder you were able to throw that guy over your shoulder" Morgan said

"You threw the Un-Sub over your shoulder?" Reid asked disbelieving

"Yeah, standard move, you use you opponent's weight against them and just clean throw them over your shoulder" I said reaching behind my head, I took my hair out of the bun and shook it a little bit, it fell down into my lap but was only to the middle of my back when I was standing

"You're really something else new girl" Morgan said

"When are you going to stop calling me that? You can call me Dakotah, or Kotah everyone usually calls me Kotah" I said

"Kotah? That has a nice ring to it" Morgan said thoughtfully

"So Kotah, you never finished telling us about yourself" Prentiss said smiling, I smiled back

"Hmmm where to begin?" I jokingly said "Let's see I'm really obnoxious sometimes and I still haven't learned when to shut my mouth" everyone laughed

Me: So…. Yeah, I beginning a new story for my new love Spencer Reid

Spencer: Even though there wasn't much _Loving _going on

Yusei: And that's good she's mine

Jack: No she's mine

Spencer: *Looks at Me* Who are they?

Me: Just some jealous guys that's all

Yusei and Jack: HEY!  
Me: Anyway rate review, I really hope you guys like this, and don't worry, I'm not stopping my other stories! I will go on until the end!


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone, I'm new to the Criminal Minds fanfic and am a veteran in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds department, since that is the case, I need some help coming up with a case for my Spencer Reid story. I only started watching Criminal Minds over the summer and am shocked I didn't notice such a good show earlier, therefore I haven't seen every single episode like I wish I would have, so if anyone has any idea's they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it, I have a few idea's, but they're not what I want to use right off the bat. So anyone, anyone at all please if you don't mind share your ideas with me, you will of course receive the proper recognition, I assure you that!

Please help! TT_TT


	3. Until The Day I Die

Recap:

"Dave Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, meet Dakotah Atlus, the BAU's new Media Liaison" Strauss introduced, I shook their hands smiling

"It's nice to meet you both; I hope you'll find me to be useful to the team" I said bowing slightly as my Japanese heritage dictated I do for my elders

"You have an impressive background, one of the youngest people to join the FBI and even younger still to join the BAU, you're a mixed martial artist" Rossi said as if he'd been reading the list too me

A woman has to be intelligent, have charm, a sense of humor, and be kind. It's the same qualities I require from a man.  
Catherine Deneuve

-Four Months Later-

I sat in my office going through case files of what could be handled by our team, what could be handled the other team, and what could be handled by the advisor's , it was December, my phone rang, I quickly picked it up

"SSA Dakotah Atlus" I answered quickly

"Agent Atlus, there are three boys here to see you" the secretary from downstairs said, I knew immediately who she meant

"Send them right up" I said, I watched for the elevator to open up and walked out of my office to meet the three, Skyelar, Ritsu and my son Alexos

"Mama!" Alex cried throwing himself into my arms; I picked him up and held him

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused

"Tell her Skye" Ritsu said grinning manically, he looked to me "You're just going to absolutely love this"

"What happened?" I sighed

"I crashed my car, nothing serious, no one got hurt, but it's going to be in the auto-body shop for a while, so we had the tow-truck guy bring us here, we need a ride home" Skyelar said smiling nervously the entire time, I stared at him

"I'm sorry; all I heard was stupidity coming out of your mouth! How could you fucking crash your car with Alex in it?" I growled, I would most defiantly classify my self as an over-protective mother, but to be fair Alexos was my only child and I had him at such a young age as well

"N-now Kotah, you're in a public place, please d-don't do anything you'll regret" Skyelar said, I growled and ran my hand through my long hair, I put Alexos down

"You two take Alex and go sit in the break room, I get off in an hour and if nothing comes up then I will drive you home" I ground out through clenched teeth, I turned around and practically walked into Emily and Spencer

"Holy crap" I said taking a step back, Emily smiled

"What's going on here?" She asked, I looked back at the boys

"Well those two are the infamous brother's I always complain about and the little guy is my son" I sighed lifting Alexos back up, Emily looked clearly shocked, and Spencer chocked on his coffee

"S-son?" Spencer managed to sputter, I smiled nervously, I never told anyone about Alex if it was avoidable, it's not because I was ashamed to be a mother, it's just…

"But you're just a kid!" Emily said, the obvious comments got annoying

"How old were you when you had him?" Spencer asked, and so did the obvious questions

"Seventeen" I answered sighing

"Do you know who his father is?" Emily asked

"One-hundred and twelve" I muttered

"What?" Spencer asked

"Just a little game, I count how many times I get asked certain questions, I've been asked that specific question one-hundred and twelve times" I explained "And the answer is yes, by the way"

"Who?" Spencer asked, "Just curious is all; I'm not trying to probe" he quickly added

"My ex-husband" I deadpanned, I walked away then, I really hated getting questioned like that, my life, my business, it was just like everywhere else, nobody could keep their mouths shut and had to start talking, I sat Alex in a chair

"That was rude you know" Ritsu stated sitting down opposite Alex

"They were getting annoying; you know I don't react well when people start to grill me about my life" I frowned

"Dakotah" I stood and turned, it was Hotch, frowny faced as usual, Penelope and I had decided last month that it was going to be our mission in life to make that man smile and laugh at the same time, even if it killed me (Me because Penelope said she was too young and beautiful to die… then I had smacked her upside her head)

"Yes sir?" I asked

"We have a case," I sighed, I handed Skyelar my keys

"Take Alex and Ritsu home, you are now grounded for the next month, and don't argue with me on it or so help me God, something bad will happen to you, and you are not to drive anywhere at all, you can consider your license officially revoked cause when I get home, I'm cutting it up into pieces, do you understand?" I asked glaring darkly at Skyelar, he took my keys and nodded, I turned around

"God, you're like fricken Hitler, does she boss you guys around like that?" Skyelar asked looking at Hotch, he and I shared a look; he looked back at Skyelar, his face completely serious

"No, our boss is Hitler" With that Hotch walked out, I nodded my agreement slowly

"Your boss… I'm going to leave before I have to meet him, you're frightening enough" Skyelar said, Ritsu stood and picked up Alex

"Actually, my boss is a woman" Ritsu and Skyelar both stopped dead in their tracks

"Let's go Rit, let's keep walking and never look back on this evil place" Skyelar said, I shook my head smiling, I walked into the conference room and it went dead silent as everyone stared at me, I folded my arms and glared

"What?" I asked frowning, everyone quickly dismissed it and opened their files, I rolled my eyes and sat down, Hotch preceded to present the case, three women in Vermont had been found deep in the forest on trails that hikers frequented, they had been mutilated, their limbs scattered in different places around the main trail and their hearts had been taken, and yet to be found, we all agreed this was a case that needed to be solved quickly, on the jet I sat alone staring at the case file... something about it was nagging at the back of my mind, a conversation I had had with a fellow criminology student long ago, something about a story about woman's bodies be-"Hey Kotah," I jumped and screamed in surprise, I put a hand to my fast beating heart and turned to look at Derek

"Jesus H. Christ Derek, don't sneak up on me!" I snapped breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath back, he laughed and everyone looked away snickering, or shaking their heads in amusement

"You seem deep in thought here, care to share?" He asked sliding into the seat in front of me; I sighed and looked back at the file

"Thing is... I'm not so sure myself, something about this seems familiar, but for the life of me I can't seem to remember, and I feel like if I do remember, it would help us solve the case you know?" I explained, unsure of what I was saying myself, Derek nodded

"I know what you mean, witness's say that all the time, and when they do remember, it usually is something valid to the case" Derek said, I nodded

"I guess I'll just have to think on it some more, I just... I feel that it's really important" I sighed, Derek smiled

"Say, how about you and pretty boy play a game of Chess, that's funny" Derek said grinning, I frowned and sighed

"It's funny for everyone else, you all laugh because I constantly call Spencer insults and mutter every time he make's a move, and he just sits there and takes it" I said, Derek nodded

"Yup, pretty much" I rolled my eyes laughing

"There's the smile" Derek said smiling back, I sighed

-Next day-

After yesterday we still weren't any closer to finding our Un-Sub, and I still couldn't seem to remember what it was that nagging me about this case, my phone rang and I answered it

"Yeah?" I asked

"Put me on speaker my little lovely, I have some mind-blowers for everyone" Garcia said, I put my phone on speaker and held it out over the table for everyone

"So I did what Wonder boy said and checked nationally for any matching cases and it would seem there are quite a few" Garcia said

"Are you sure it's the same Un-Sub?" Rossi asked

"Absolutely, the cases all have the same disgusting, gory, grotesque, M.O." Garcia said

"Where has he been?" I asked

"Everywhere in the continental United States" Garcia said sounding appalled

"New York City, lower east side?" I asked, everyone looked at me

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Garcia asked

"Lucky guess" I muttered

"Thanks baby girl" Morgan said

"Anytime doll face" Garcia hung up, I leaned back in my seat thinking, I knew I heard a story about this somewhere, from a classmate back in New York… if only I could remember his name

"Do you know something we don't?" Rossi asked

"I'm trying to remember, I'm fairly certain I do though" I said closing my eyes

"What is it?" Hotch asked

"I swear I've heard a story about this, back in New York, a classmate from my criminology class, we were at this café and he was telling me this story about a recent murder, just like these one's, but there was never anything about it on the news, and I'm pretty sure a murder like this would warrant some news time, and for the life of me I can't remember his name, he said he was coming down from Vermont to go to school in New York" I explained my eyes still closed, I put a hand to my head, it was starting to hurt trying so hard to remember

"How long did you go to school with him?" Hotch asked sitting down in front of me, a cognitive interview

"The entire four years"

"Were you friends?"

"Not really, we talked and hung out when our mutual groups of friends decided to get together"

"What did he look like?"

"Um…."

"Take your time" I paused to think

"Dirty blonde hair, he was pretty tan for winter" God! His name was on the tip of my tongue, I knew what it was but my mind just wouldn't let me remember

"What was his name?" Hotch asked slowly, I opened my mouth

"Mikael… Mikael Hale"…  
We had been split up into search teams of two, and they stuck me with can't-shut-his-mouth Reid… ok I don't hate him and I like to listen to his explanations… sometimes, not in the middle of the woods searching for a psychopathic serial killer who targeted women, cut out their hearts to most likely eat them, and then chopped them up into parts for other people to find and be traumatized by!

'Whew! Deep breath Kotah, control the anger don't let it control you' I thought to myself soothingly, I've always had problems controlling my anger, but Reid was still going

"…And Rossi's an author, I'm sure you've read his books, being in the academy and all, but he still hasn't talked with me about them, I've wanted to discuss them with him for a while now but he always seems to be busy" Spencer prattled on, I growled and stopped, trying to take deep breaths and keep my self from turning the gun on me or Spencer, he stumbled up next to me almost falling over a log

"What's wrong, why'd you stop, you find something?" he asked out of breath, I could only question why, I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to my level, I crushed my lips against his, he didn't react, I pulled away glaring up at him, he blushed and his jaw hung open

"Oh? Now you shut your damn mouth? Fuck it all, fuck my life, you are so fucking annoying sometimes you know that Reid?" I yelled, he closed his mouth

"You called me Reid, you never call me Reid" I rolled my eyes and walked away, we had to finish our quadrant of the woods before sunset, we were searching for Hale's house, none of his forest properties were listed, and hikers had reported seeing a house far into the woods from the main trail but they hadn't had a compass with them, so they weren't able to give us a location

"Hey wait for me!" he called, followed by a loud thump, I shook my head and turned around, he'd fallen over the log

"Y'know, you're the last person who should be allowed in a forest, and I thought I was a klutz" I sighed walking back over to Spencer, he pushed himself up of the ground into a sitting position

"You are a klutz, you spilled hot coffee all over your chest the other day" Spencer reminded

"Oh? And did you just so happen to be staring at my chest that day?" I smirked, Spencer blushed again

"N-no! It was hard to miss, you were wearing a white shirt and there was a large brown stain on it, and your skin was flushed red!" Spencer stammered quickly, I rolled my eyes smiling, I held my hand out to him and helped him up

"Calm yourself Spence, I was just joking"

"Why did you kiss me?" he suddenly demanded, I smirked

"You just wouldn't shut up, even after I dropped hints for you too, those are the things that can cause a girl to take extreme drastic measures you know" Spencer playfully frowned and opened his mouth for a comeback, but his eyes dimmed and he fell forward on to the ground, I stared behind him, I quickly pulled out my gun

"Mikael Hale" I growled, he was tall, muscular, dirty blonde hair, and cruel icy blue eyes

"Well I'll be damned Dakotah Fujikaze, what's it been? Seven years? Who would've ever thought you'd end up working for the FBI" he smirked

"What can I say, it suits me" I growled, he placed his foot on Spencer's back and aimed a riffle at the back of his head

"I'd suggest putting down your gun agent, unless you want your partners brains blown out" he said, I continued glaring, it was a battle of wills now, he undid the safety

"You best do as I tell you" he ordered, I continued glaring, my gun aimed directly at his head, he cocked the gun, he wasn't bluffing, he placed his finger on the trigger

"Ok, ok, you win" I said, I placed the gun next to Spencer

"Now take off your vest and communication piece" I did as he said

"Now handcuff yourself" I did, he placed a rough hand on the back of my neck

"You know your beautiful when your furious" he chuckled, I ignored him and held my head high for my death procession

-End-

Me: Sorry guys, I ain't got anything funny for this part, I'm drained, I just started rehearsals for the school play! Any way I am sorry this took so long, please rate and review

Oh and a little Reid for us all


	4. Chapter One: ReWrite

Chapter 1- Re-Write

Every true genius is bound to be naive.  
Friedrich Schiller

"Spencer…" I whispered, he looked serious, bracing himself for what was to come,

"Do it, you have to, you said it yourself, they're not going to stop unless they get you, they need to know you left, that you forsaked everything to leave, this is the only way" Spencer said,

"I…I can't" I held the gun loosely in my hands

"You need to otherwise you'll…" He couldn't say the word

"I'll be killed" I nodded, I stepped close to Spencer, kissing him lovingly, I pulled away placing a hand on his chest, not wanting to (or able) to look him in the eyes, he placed a hand on my head comfortingly, I took a few steps back, trying to fight the tears

"I love you" he said, I sobbed once and let the tears fall for a moment, I wiped my eyes and looked up determined, I raised the gun aiming for Spencer and closed my eyes

"I love you too…" I fired

-8 Months Earlier, March 21st 2008-(Just cause I really do like J.J.)

I smiled at the lady behind the counter, paid and grabbed my coffee, just as I turned I bumped into a girl, spilling my hot coffee all over her

"Ah, ok that burns!" she grimaced, she had a British accent

"I am so, so, so sorry, are you alright!" I quickly apologized; people were starting to stare at us, she looked up at me, frowning, ready to punch

"Do I look alright? This burns like fuck!" the girl glared right up at me, she had almost waist length fiery red hair, but what stood out were her oddly colored eyes, glaring at me fiercely, one green, one purple, they were naturally colored so because she wore glasses, she was wearing jeans, high heeled sandals that made her barely pass 5'3", the heels looked to be about three or four inches, she wore a white cotton shirt with sleeves to her elbows and a deep 'V' decorated with a large bet with a silver buckle, and a knit hat resting on the crown of her head, she looked no older thank fifteen

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked confused, it was 7:30 in the morning, her eyes glinted more fiercely than before

"I'm twenty-one thank you very much! And what about you huh?" She growled, I looked at her startled, no one had ever shown this much open hostility towards me for a small accident

"I-I-I'm twenty-eight" I said starting to get confused, she frowned even more, and rolled her eyes

"Whatever" then she walked away in an angry huff, fussing over the large brown stain on her shirt, I shook my head confused and looked at my watch, I was late for work, no time to get another coffee, I ran out the door heading for the train to Quantico…. It was 9:30, I was sitting at my desk filling out reports when I suddenly saw the girl from the coffee shop walk by, looking quite the same as this morning, the look on her face told you she was not to be fucked with, she went straight to Hotch's office

"Well, well who was that?" Morgan asked, I looked over to him and Prentiss, he had a smile on his face, she looked annoyed

"Pretty sure she's jail bait Morgan" Prentiss said smirking

"Actually she's twenty-one" I said

"See Emily, not jail bait" Morgan grinned, then he looked at me confused "How did you know that?"

"I uh… spilled coffee on her this morning" I explained, Morgan and Prentiss both looked at me like I was stupid and began laughing

-? POV-

"Agent Hotchner?" I asked, he looked up at me

"You must be the new agent assigned to the BAU" he said standing up

"Yes sir, I'm Dakotah Atlus" I smiled, we shook hands

"You seem a little young" he said warily, as if he'd dealt with this before

"I'm twenty-one, but I can assure you sir, I am more than capable, I am in all rights a genius, I have an I.Q. of 182, a photographic memory, multiple degrees in many subjects, including Criminology and Behavioral Psychology, I also happen to be a mixed martial artist" I explained, never knew I could sound so professional, Agent Hotchner muttered something

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a brow, it sounded like he'd said "Not another one"

"Nothing, I believe there is another agent on this team who you'll get along with quite well" he said smiling

"We have a case" I turned to see a tall blonde women, she had hazel eyes and approximately a five month pregnant belly

"We'll be right there, Jennifer Jareau, this is Dakotah Atlus, the new agent I've been telling the team about" Agent Hotchner introduced, she smiled at me, we shook hands

"It's nice to finally meet you, we've been expecting you for quite a while, you can call me JJ by the way" she smiled, letting my hand go, I smiled back, she seemed so nice

"It's nice to meet you as well, you can call me Kotah, most everyone does"

"Well everyone's waiting" JJ said leaving the room

"I hope you're ready" Agent Hotchner said, I looked at him smirking

"More than you can believe sir"

I sat in the jet with my new teammates David Rossi, the lone wolf of everyone I'd have to say, but he seemed nice enough ,Emily Prentiss, an older but still very pretty women with long black hair and eyes to match, Derek Morgan, a guy who (from what I could tell just by looking at him) was a total complete badass and coming from me that's a complement and Spencer Reid… he was like the hot geek, except really socially awkward, which I thought was kind of endearing, the guys who are the shut-ins and don't know much about the modern things and didn't act like total douches were always the sweetest, everyone had dispersed to their own seats, we'd gone over the case file and were free to do as we pleased with our time, Reid was playing Chess with Prentiss, Morgan was off sitting by himself listening to his music and I was sitting alone trying not to freak out, I'd always had this major fear of flying, I don't know why but I guess when your father, uncles, cousins, and siblings find it funny to torture you with horror stories about plane crashes and that god awful movie "Snakes on a Plane" things start to get to you

"Hey new girl" Morgan said sliding into the seat in front of me, I looked up at him

"Yeah?" I asked smiling, he smiled back

"You ok you seem a little…. Off" Morgan said

"I hate flying, I have a serious fear of it" I admitted smiling nervously

"You know fears of flying are directly related to a fear of lack of control" Reid chimed in, I looked over my shoulder at him and Prentiss

"Yeah, that's one theory or~ it could do with the fact that my dad told me horror stories about plane crashes because he thought it was funny and he forced me to watch snakes on a plane so I unfortunately have this fear of snakes too thanks to him" I said thoughtfully, Prentiss smiled

"You're kidding right?" She asked

"Yeah, no, not even slightly" I said frowning "I have a mean family, we all make fun of each other"

"Do you make fun of your family?" Reid asked confused

"You make fun of me, I'm gonna make fun right back" I said shrugging, Morgan and Prentiss laughed

"That doesn't answer the question" Spencer said, now I was confused, I looked at Morgan

"Is he serious?" I asked quietly, Morgan nodded; I shook my head and looked back to Reid

"Yes it does, if someone, say one of my brothers makes fun of me, I'm going to make fun of him right back" I explained smiling, Reid nodded in understanding

"So basically you're saying don't mess with you?" Prentiss asked

"Not unless you like having a fat lip and a black eye" I joked, everyone looked at me like I was serious

"That was a joke…. Sheesh how long has it been since you people heard a joke or sarcasm for that matter" I asked

"We don't joke around much, this job is pretty serious" Morgan explained

"Oh ack, everyone has time for a joke no matter what"

"You're not a very serious person are you?" Morgan asked almost worried

"No, I just prefer to see people smiling and laughing then not" I shrugged

"I don't think you're going to see much of that around here" Prentiss said, I just smiled knowingly confusing everyone…..

"Rit, Rit I need you to calm yourself ok, take a seat and speak slowly so I can understand you" I said into my phone, earning a look from Reid and Prentiss

"Now tell me what wrong" I nodded my head listening

"Ok here's what you do… MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN DINNER FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT!" I yelled into my phone causing most people near to jump or cringe away from, I put my phone back to my ear

"But Kotah~!" Ritsu whined

"Goodbye" I said cheerily hanging up my phone; I leaned back in my chair grumbling

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked wide-eyed

"Stupid little brothers" I replied

"How much younger are they?" Prentiss asked

"Skyelar is seventeen and Ritsu is fourteen"

"Well teenagers are difficult" She soothed, I looked at her smiling angrily

"Difficult? They are beyond difficult and all I have to say to that is… if I was like them when I was a teenager, I really hope people don't still hate me" I sighed

"Enough time has probably passed" Prentiss said smiling reassuringly; she was defiantly the nicest and most welcoming of my new co-workers

"Let's see….. Five years, and my ex _**still**_ hasn't forgiven me for throwing a lamp at him when I was eighteen" I sighed

"Wait five years…. How old are you?" Reid asked

"Twenty-two" I said confused

"Holy crap she's younger than you! We thought for sure you were at least in your late twenties!" Prentiss looked at Reid shocked

"Are you some kind of genius or something?" She asked looking back at me

"I graduated high school when I was fourteen and then came to the states for college… I wouldn't exactly call that genius, I guess I'm pretty smart but… honestly I'm not a genius" I said embarrassed

"Yeah sure, not a genius, whatever you say" Prentiss quickly dismissed me and went back to the help lines, my phone rang and I picked it up

"Hello, Los Angeles tip line" I greeted, I listened intently writing down the information

"Thank you very much" I said, I hung up

"Prentiss, Reid, I think I got something here" they both came over to me

"What is it?" Prentiss asked quickly

"A lady said her neighbor fit the profile perfectly, divorced, no visitation rights to see his kid, and looked exactly like the sketch, so either guy's got some evil twin or Atticus Smith is our Un-Sub" I said

"We did bring him in for questioning but… he was just at the crime scene, your sure this is what you were told?" Reid asked

"Absolutely" I said determined

"I'll call Hotch and Rossi, good work Atlus" Prentiss said smiling, I smiled too, day one in the bag…..

"You're absolutely sure I should becoming with to apprehend the Un-Sub, I'm still fairly new to this" I said looking at Morgan

"You'll do fine new girl, you got me" he said grinning, it was true, it was just the two of us, we stopped in front of the Un-Subs house

"You go around back and I'll take the front" Morgan said, I nodded my head, we both got out of the car and I headed towards the back door as he walked up the steps, the Un-Subs car was still here so he obviously hadn't been watching the news when I had given the description and the profile, I headed into the back yard, my hand on my gun, I walked up to the back door and saw Morgan inside his gun out and looking around, he motioned me in, I quietly opened the door and followed him pulling out my gun as well, we walked by the basement door, I could hear music and quiet sobs

"Morgan" I whispered, he looked at me and I nodded at the basement, he nodded and opened the door going down a few steps looking around, the music and sobs were louder now

"Atticus Smith, FBI, show yourself now!" Morgan yelled, nothing, we walked down the steps and into the basement

"Atticus Smith, FBI!" Morgan called again, there was no one here but the music and the sobbing was easy to hear, then something hit Morgan in the face knocking him down quickly, I looked up and saw a tall man mid to late forties, it was the Un-Sub

"Look at this, the FBI brought me a present" he said smirking at me

"Sir, I don't want to hurt you stand down and drop you weapon" I said calmly

"That's too bad, because I want to hurt you" he grinned, he easily knocked my gun from my hand, grabbed my shoulder tight and pointed his knife at my neck just as Morgan got up pointing his gun at Smith

"Drop your gun Agent unless you want to see your partners blood splattered all over this room" Smith growled, Morgan growled, and the knife pressed closer to the throat

"Ok, ok don't hurt her alright, I'll put my gun down" Morgan said, he placed his gun on the floor and held up his hands to show they were empty

"I'm unarmed ok, just let her go" Morgan said calmly

"I don't think so, red heads aren't usually my cup of tea but… she's just special" Smith said, that's when I bit his hand, he dropped the knife and I then took his arm and threw him over my shoulder on to his back, he got up before I could get down and handcuff him, he punched me right in the eye, and I knew that there would be swelling and I would have a bad black eye by tomorrow, but that didn't stop me, I went in for another punch and hit Smith's nose, I could feel the cartilage crush under my knuckles

"You bitch!" He howled in pain, I quickly grabbed my gun off the floor as Morgan pointed his at Smith

"On your knees, hands on your head now" Morgan ordered, Smith obeyed, obviously this guy knew when he was defeated, Morgan walked behind him and handcuffed him….

"Seriously new girl, where did you learn to fight like that?" Morgan asked grinning; I was back on the jet sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to my eye

"I took self defense classes, and I was just really good, I'm a third level black belt in mixed martial arts" I explained

"No kidding, no wonder you were able to throw that guy over your shoulder" Morgan said

"You threw the Un-Sub over your shoulder?" Reid asked disbelieving

"Yeah, standard move, you use you opponent's weight against them and just clean throw them over your shoulder" I said reaching behind my head, I took my hair out of the bun and shook it a little bit, it fell down into my lap but was only to the middle of my back when I was standing

"You're really something else new girl" Morgan said

"When are you going to stop calling me that? You can call me Dakotah, or Kotah everyone usually calls me Kotah" I said

"Kotah? That has a nice ring to it" Morgan said thoughtfully

"So Kotah, you never finished telling us about yourself" Prentiss said smiling, I smiled back

"What do you want to know?" I asked confused

"Whatever you think is ok to share with us" JJ smiled, I thought for a moment

"I can drink a 20 oz. bottle of Gatorade without taking a single breath" I shrugged, everyone stared at me

"That's not exactly what we meant short stack… but interesting nonetheless" Morgan smiled

"Short stack? I'll have you know I am 5'0" ft that is three inches above the legal height that say's you're a midget" I frowned

"Looks like someone's sensitive about their height… or lack thereof" Reid smiled at me; I turned and glared at him

"Your damn right I am, do you know how much shit I get because I am shorter than everyone I know?" I frowned

"You are short" Prentiss smiled teaseingly

"No, I'm the five-foot wonder" I smirked, that made everyone laugh... when we landed we all handed right back in to the office, I went to my desk and placed a few things down for tomorrow

"Dakotah" I looked up

"Oh, it's you" I smirked at Reid, he smiled nervously, his eyes shifting downwards

"Uh, yeah… I just wanted to apolo-" I held up my hand to cut him off

"Hey it's cool alright, no blood no foul, I mean sure you wrecked a seventy dollar shirt, and you burned my boobs with boiling hot coffee, but hey, shit happens" I shrugged, I grabbed my stuff and brushed past Reid

"See you tomorrow Dr. Reid" I smirked, leaving him blushing and flustered…

I walked in to my home, an old Virginian Plantation, it had at least nine rooms, five unoccupied, the lights were dimmed and I could hear the television playing I walked into the living room, my two young brothers were asleep on the couch, Ritsu was fourteen and Skyelar, seventeen, my four year old son, Alexos, lay between them covered with a blanket, I lifted him up in to my arms and held him tightly, he looked nothing like me, save for our same skin tone, he looked more like his British father, with the same shaggy black hair and cobalt blue eyes, I shook each of my brothers awake

"_Dakotah, you're home, how was work?_" Ritsu asked, we tended more often than not to speak in Japanese at home, seeing how we were born there

"It was… something" I sighed hugging Alex tighter

"Well, how bad could it be, you said you were working a analysis job at the FBI right?, bet it was boring as hell" Skyelar yawned getting up and walking by, he did a double take as he walked by me

"How did you get that black eye and split lip?" he demanded

"Yeah, see… the job might be more in the field then I was led to believe" I smiled nervously, Skyelar sighed annoyed

"Just great, but if you go and get yourself killed, I'm not going to do anything to help Rit or the little brat, you brought it all on yourself" he huffed and walked away angrily, Ritsu walked up to me smiling

"He means we love you big sis, just don't go and get hurt on us… we wouldn't know what to do without you" he smiled, I smiled too as he headed up the stairs

"Kiss ass" I sighed affectionately

-End-


	5. There's a Danger in Starting a Fire

Recap:

"Mikael Hale" I growled, he was tall, muscular, dirty blonde hair, and cruel icy blue eyes

"Well I'll be damned Dakotah Fujikaze, what's it been? Seven years? Who would've ever thought you'd end up working for the FBI" he smirked

"What can I say, it suits me" I growled, he placed his foot on Spencer's back and aimed a riffle at the back of his head

"I'd suggest putting down your gun agent, unless you want your partners brains blown out" he said, I continued glaring, it was a battle of wills now, he undid the safety

"You best do as I tell you" he ordered, I continued glaring, my gun aimed directly at his head, he cocked the gun, he wasn't bluffing, he placed his finger on the trigger

"Ok, ok, you win" I said, I placed the gun next to Spencer

"Now take off your vest and communication piece" I did as he said

"Now handcuff yourself" I did, he placed a rough hand on the back of my neck

"You know your beautiful when your furious" he chuckled, I ignored him and held my head high for my death procession

-Story-

"Any person capable of angering you becomes your master. He can anger you only when you permit yourself to be disturbed by him."  
**Epictetus **

"Reid, hey Reid, can you hear me? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes, everything was blurry… and my head hurt, I put a hand to it and winced quickly pulling my hand back, it was covered in blood

"Spencer, are you alright?" I looked up as someone helped me sit up, JJ looked worried

"I…" I began, then realization hit "Where's Dakotah? Is she ok?" I asked

"What do you mean Reid, weren't you searching alone?" Morgan asked, I looked at him

"No, I was with Dakotah, then I got attacked from behind, that's her gun and her vest" I said pointing at the objects next to me, I was still wearing my vest and my gun was still in its holster

"Was it the Un-Sub?" Prentiss asked

"She fits the M.O." JJ said

"For all we know they could have crossed the state line already" Morgan said, I sat there listening to this shocked, she was our team member and they were just discussing her instead of calling for Hotch and Rossi and organizing a search party

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped, everyone looked at me

"Don't talk about Dakotah like she's a victim or that she's dead… she's our teammate, it's not right" I said more quietly, everyone looked at each other and nodded, JJ helped me up

"I'll get you an ambulance" she said leading me back to the main trail while on her cell phone… how could I let this happen?

-Three Weeks Later-

We were still working the case; trying to find Dakotah… no one had any hope though… they thought we were looking for a body now, a body to bring home to her family, I was sitting at my desk filling out reports like everyone else, looking at the space next to mine, a reminder of her, a women walked into the BAU, I had to do a double take, the resemblance was uncanny, the same red curls, except much shorter and the same facial features, she was also much taller than Dakotah's 5'0" height, she was at least 5'6", the only difference were the women's brown eyes, and her olive tone skin, she walked by, a man in his early twenties following, he had shaggy black hair and eyes like Dakotah's, he had the same skin tone as well, ghost white

"Is that…?" Morgan trailed off

"Her mother? Yeah" Prentiss sighed sadly, I sighed as well and went back to my paper work, they were probably just here to get Dakotah's things, she had to be dead, it had been three weeks, there's no way he would have kept her alive that long, he must have killed her and left her body in another state… and it was my fault, her son was motherless because of me, in the three weeks since Dakotah… died, her brothers and son had been relocated to England to live with her ex-husband, it was all my fault, Hotch stormed out of his office, a case for a DVD in his hand, the man followed him, while Dakotah's mother sat in Hotch's office crying

"Everyone in the meeting room now" Hotch ordered…

"Dakotah's still alive" Hotch cut straight to the point

"What?" Rossi asked shocked, the man stood

"I'm Dakotah's brother Senri, recently someone's been sending my mother DVDs, she thought they were a prank, but I decided to watch one, and… it was of Dakotah, and the bastard who took her, torturing her" Senri growled, he had the same accent as her, he had very shaggy black hair he wore skinny jeans, black converse, a black button down shirt, a black tie and a black sweater vest, he also had two piercings on his bottom lip on either side, Hotch grabbed the remote and played the DVD

"My mother received this one yesterday" Senri sat back down not attempting to look at the screen, it showed Dakotah sitting in a chair her hands cuffed in front of her, her long hair wild and disheveled. The un-sub walked into the screen holding a hammer

"Stand up" he ordered, Dakotah was wheezing, trying to catch her breath, she looked up at him glaring and spit at him, he knocked her out of her seat with his fist, she made no sound

"Stand up" he growled again

"Fuck you" she growled right back, he pulled her up by her hair, and she fought him the entire time, Hotch turned it off, that was all we needed to see

"Three weeks, she's endured that for three weeks" I said shocked

"She knows the profile, the moment those women stopped fighting him, he killed them, she's determined not to die" Rossi said

"But… three weeks" I shook my head

"She's strong" Morgan said quietly

"Garcia" Hotch said, she perked up, obviously trying to hold in the tears from seeing the video

"I need you to watch the DVDs and see if you can find any way to tell where they are" Hotch said, Garcia swallowed hard

"Yes sir" she said determined

-Dakotah POV-

I was thrown down on to the ground yet again, how long had this been going on? How long had I been here? With him enduring his torture?

"I bet your mother's crying her eyes out right now" he boasted, I kept silent, staying on the floor

"Those DVDs I sent her, she's probably shown them to the rest of your family" I looked around, a knife? I slowly reached for it, I didn't want him to see me, this could be my only chance for escape

"DVD's?" I asked, this guy was your typical arrogant alpha male, and wanted recognition for the things he'd done

"Yeah, that's why I always have the camera out you dumb bitch, I have to send a DVD to your mother and the man who paid me to do this" he said as if I was the stupid one, yeah who was falling for my ruse? I paused in reaching for the knife, it was close

"You were paid to do this to me?" I demanded suddenly

"Yeah, Kami or whatever his name is, he really hates you" Mikael laughed, I gripped the knife concealing it in my still hand cuffed hands, I stood slowly, that bastard was fucking merciless with that hammer of his, especially on my knee

"So you're going to let me continue my fun?" He asked, I kept my eyes down, I lunged forward, shoving the knife deep into his gut, I stepped back and grabbed Mikael's head and brought it down on my knee, he fell down unconscious, and I doubled over in pain laughing at the irony of it all, he had tortured me for three weeks straight… and all it took for me to take him out was knock his head against my now throbbing knee, I knelt down and searched his pockets finding the keys to my handcuffs, I unlocked them and put them on Mikael, he groaned, I jumped started and frantically looked for the keys to the door, they were under papers on the table, I limped as quickly as I could to the door and outside into the humid and sticky August air, I pulled the door closed behind me and locked the door, I took a deep breath of fresh air and began walking to the main trail, all I had to do was follow that until I hit the road and then… I would hopefully be safe, it was a while before I made it to the road and it was long work, I stared at the road 'Will I be able to make it home' I wondered

"Dakotah~ where are you? Come out come out wherever you are~!" Mikael called, I looked back at the trail, my tears in my eyes, I limped across the road as fast as I could to the other side

"There you are" I turned and saw Mikael standing in the opening of the path, he smirked "Let's finish this once and for all shall we?" I whimpered and the tears slid down my cheeks, never again would I see my brothers or my mother, no matter how much I detested her she was still my mother, no more Alex… my poor sweet innocent baby, no more of Nic, my ex-husband, even though we hadn't actually been civil with each other in the four years since our divorce, he was still my first true love and the father of my son, and what about my team? Even though we hadn't worked together long, I would miss them as well, the BAU was a tight-knit group, almost like family, and I had come to the realization, they were my family as well, I think I would miss Penelope the most, she would no doubt blame herself for my death, for not being able to find exact locations of all of Hale's properties, and I would miss Spencer too, I hated to admit it to myself but… I actually kinda like him… more than a friend, and he would no doubt blame himself for this as well, that he hadn't been able to stop Hale from taking me, and everyone else on the team would find a way to blame themselves for sure and I wouldn't be able to tell them it's alright, I didn't notice the car approaching until it was too late and neither did Hale, it was only when the horn was blaring did we both look, it was a mini-van, it didn't stop in time and Hale rolled over the hood breaking the windshield, he fell to the ground as the mini-van stopped, a brunette woman and her husband stepped out and looked at Hale shocked, the woman looked my way taking in my ragged appearance and wild hair, and the look in her eyes told me she knew, that and Hale was still gripping the large hunting knife in what I hoped were his cold dead hands, she ran over to me yelling for her husband to call an ambulance, she stopped in front of me

"Who are you, what happened?" she asked concerned, I sobbed in relief; she grabbed me and hugged me

"Supervisory Special Agent Dakotah Atlus, I work with the BAU in Quantico, Virginia, I was held captive by that man and tortured for three weeks straight" I sobbed, she remained quiet and led me to her car, she opened the passenger side door

"You just rest now alright, everything will be fine" she smiled reassuringly, I heard the sirens approaching in the distance, I closed my eyes… I was actually going to make it out of this alive

-Spencer POV-

I stood in Garcia's office with her, watching the DVD's, trying to find some connection

"Hold on" Garcia said as something popped up on her screen

"What? What is it?" I asked

"It's a phone call" she said

"This is Penelope Garcia with the FBI, who is this?" Garcia asked looking confused, she listened for a moment, and then her face brightened up

"Yes, yes thank you so much" she hung up and looked up at me, still grinning

"What?" I asked

"She's alive, Dakotah's alive" Garcia squealed happily, she stood

"I-I have to go tell everyone" she said walking towards the door

"Garcia, wait, what's going on?" I asked, she turned to me

"Dakotah was found in Virginia, forty miles from here, she is currently in St. Josef's hospital in D.C." Garcia practically ran out of the room, well as fast as those ridiculous high heels of hers could carry her, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face just then, she was alright

-Dakotah POV-

I certainly hadn't been expecting to see this when I woke up, my mother was on one side of me squeezing my hand and balling her eyes out, Penelope was on the other side of me doing the exact same thing, Spencer was being yelled at by my three older brothers and just standing there and taking it as he always does, he was also holding a bouquet of blood red lilies (My favorites), Tamadasa (25), Hanabusa (23) and Senri (22), he was only nine months older than me and the closest of my brothers, Tama was the oldest born when my mother was just fifteen years old, my father had been seventeen at the time, Tama looked exactly like our father except for the eyes, his were brown like our mother's, he kept his raven black hair short, it was also slightly curly, and he had a dark skin tone like our mother, he was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, Hana was his exact opposite, pale white, bright green eyes and blonde hair, his was curly as well but shaggier, Hana was dressed in a suit, he'd probably been at work when he received the call, and then there was Senri, who had still yet to take out those snake bites from his lips, Hotch was trying to calmly mediate the one-sided argument, though every other word that came out of my brothers' mouths' was 'Fuck', JJ was jumping to Spencer's defense, she looked ready to pop any day now, Emily and Derek were just sitting in the only chairs in the room discussing last nights base ball game, and Rossi was just leaning against the wall watching amusedly

"Tama, Hana, Sen" I called, they looked at me grinning

"Don't yell at Spencer, it's like kicking a puppy for wagging its tail, you just don't do it" I snapped, everyone laughed and Spencer blushed, looking away trying to hide a smile

"And what the fuck is going on? God, I haven't been this confused since I watched Twilight" there were more laughs

"What's Twilight?" Spencer asked, I stared at him

"…I'm going to let that one slide for now" I sighed

"I'm pretty sure you're in no condition to be threatening anyone Dakotah" Hotch smiled at me

"I'm pretty sure I could kick anyone's ass right now, if I was provoked mind you"

"I'm sure you could" Rossi said, I just smiled, mother squeezed my hand, I looked at her

"How're you feeling?" she asked

"Am I attached to a morphine drip?" I asked completely serious

"Yes" Mother answered confused

"Then I am Fan-Fucking-Tastic" there were a few chuckles, mother looked concerned

"Honestly Dakotah, how do you feel?" she asked

"Mother, I'm fine honestly I am" I said sighing

"You were held and tortured for three weeks straight" Hotch said looking serious now

"And I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me, I'm home now and everything will go back to normal… er, well at least as normal as can be for me" I tried to play it off as another joke, no one laughed, they saw right through

"Have I mentioned how much I hate working with you people, always over analyzing the littlest things in other people's personal lives" I frowned, the door opened then, a doctor and a nurse walked in looking confused for a moment, then professionalism kicked in

"There are too many people in this room; I'll have to ask you all to leave for now so that I may exam Mrs. Atlus" the doctor said

"Ms" I corrected

"Excuse me?"

"It's Ms. Atlus, I got a divorce four years ago" I corrected, that seemed to confuse a few people, including Hanabusa and Tamadasa, they knew about Alex, they never knew about my marriage to my ex

"That's not what your husband said" the doctor said, my stomach dropped

"Nic's here?" I asked quietly

"Yes, he's waiting to see you" I looked down my hair covering my face

"Well tell him, I don't want to see him" I frowned, Mother patted my hand, then the nurse ushered everyone out of the room as the doctor began to ask me questions

-Spencer POV-

"What was that about Yukai?" Rossi asked looking at Dakotah's mother, she sighed

"Nicolescu wasn't the best man for Dakotah" Yukai began

"Of course he wasn't, the bastard beat her" Senri spat

"He was abusive?" I asked

"That's not the reason she doesn't want him to see her, she doesn't want anyone to see her like this right now" Yukai said

"Why would she want to see him anyway?" Tamadasa snapped

"Well he is the father of your nephew" Yukai reminded

"How bad was it?" I asked, everyone looked at me

"The abuse? Nic once choke slammed Dakotah into a wall so hard she had bruises on her back for a month and it took almost two month's for the marks to go away on her neck" Hanabusa said glaring darkly at the floor, he looked like he really wanted to kill Nic

"And even after all of that she still stayed with him…until he cheated on her, that was the last straw and thankfully she left that bastard" Senri said

"Hey, you don't need to call me names, I am still part of the family am I not?" A man walked towards us, he was about 6'2" muscular but not overly so, still lithe, he had wavy chin length midnight black hair, that was purposely disarrayed to every which direction, his skin had a deep olive tone, he was also middle eastern of some sort, and had cobalt blue eyes, he wore a suit and carried flowers as well, red and white roses, I narrowed my eyes at him, white roses signified worthiness and red roses signified pure love, hadn't Dakotah said they were divorced?

"You were never part of this family, you better leave Nic" Senri growled

"And what are you going to do? Harm a British officer with immunity?" Nic asked smirking, I hated him already

"What happens to me is up to the American Authorities, we have seven FBI agents right here and I'm sure if I ask nicely, they'll turn around and let me and my brothers take care of a little family business" Senri got into Nic's face

"No Senri, no, you'll only upset Dakotah if you do anything" Yukai said tugging him back by his arm, he looked to his mother then to Nic who was perfectly calm

"You're lucky Dakotah's as nice as she is or I would've killed you a long time ago" Senri growled, with that he walked away heading off to only god knew where

"You can visit her later Nic, the doctor's examining her right now" Yukai said, she walked away after Senri sighing, Nic calmly looked at Tamadasa and Hanabusa, they glared and walked away, then he looked at us

"You must be Dakotah's unit members" Nic said, Garcia walked up to him and slapped him right across the face

"Baby girl!" Morgan yelled, he pulled her back before she could slap him again

"How dare you lay your hands on her, especially after she gave birth to your child!" Garcia spat

"You're judging me based on what Dakotah's family told you, if you talked to Dakotah, she'd say something very different" Nic said stoically

"Things I'm sure you threatened her into saying" Prentiss snapped, Nic smiled then

"Why would she still say such things if she wasn't married to me" he walked away

-Dakotah POV-

My eyes snapped open and I looked around warily, I was still in the hospital, it was dark, silent, I sighed relieved and leaned back in the bed closing my eyes, I heard a creak that got louder as the door opened, I warily opened my eyes thinking it was just my mind trying to play ticks on me, and then I knew it wasn't, a shadow loomed in the doorway, it slipped into my room, I sat upright, looking for the shadow, then it was next to me holding a large hunting knife

"Let's finish this once and for all shall we?" I screamed as he plunged the knife down….

"Dakotah, wake up, open your eyes!" My eyes snapped open again, it was bright and I could hear the commotion of the hospital outside of my room, Doctors, nurses, and patients

"It's alright" I looked to my side to see Spencer, I felt myself begin to tremble, I reached out and clung on to him

"I thought it was _him_" I whimpered, Spencer hesitantly put a hand on my head and the other on my shoulder

"He's in prison and is going to be for a really long time" Spencer said, we stayed like that for a moment, Spencer just holding me comfortingly, then he pulled away and sat down, looking away embarrassed

"Hotch wants to talk to you about what happened, he need's to write a report, the DVDs and DNA are enough to send Hale to prison for life but they still do need your testimony" Spencer said quietly

"Why're you telling me this? Hotch could have" I frowned, I swear if he's going to say what I think he's going to say, I'll smack into next week!

"Because it's my fault this happened to you" Spencer sighed, it was followed by a loud whack

"Ow! What did you just hit me for?" Spencer demanded, not exactly next week, but if it hurt it did the job

"Because you're daft!" I snapped, he looked at me raising an eyebrow

"I could've easily taken down Hale, but if I had he would've shot you, so I did what he said because I didn't want you to get hurt!" I yelled blushing bright, I looked down then fidgeting with my hands, Spencer grabbed them, something very uncharacteristic of him, and I looked at him, my face completely red

"So it's not your fault, it's entirely on me" I said quietly, Spencer smiled leaning in

"You didn't have to protect me" he said

"Yes! I did! It was the only way!" I yelled (Again), Spencer pressed his lips to mine, I pulled away shocked, I had kissed him in the woods that day but it seriously was to shut him up, I didn't think it was romantic at all…until now

"Do you always have to yell?" Spencer asked

"You just kissed me" I said awed

"Yeah he did" I cringed and looked in the door to see my Ex-husband, Nicolescu Atlus, he was smiling, Spencer blushed too now and stood up

"I'll let you two be" Spencer said walking away, the door clicking closed behind him, Nic sat down in the seat Spencer had just been sitting in

"Odd one, isn't he?" Nic asked smirking

"Spencer's not odd he's just… charmingly awkward" I smiled

"I was so worried you were dead, darling" Nic said, I smirked at him

"You really think I could let myself die that easily?"

"Darling, you can't keep playing this off like it's a joke! Everyone was so worried about you" Nic pleaded, I looked away sighing

"You can't just keep shutting out everyone close to you, it's not healthy" Nic snapped, I stayed silent, Nic considered his next move "The crazy blonde slapped me" I looked at him raising an eyebrow, huh? Penelope slapped him? No wonder there was a handprint on his face… How'd I miss that?

"And the brunette snapped at me, and I saw the way "Charmingly Awkward" looked at you, not to mention he kissed you, and the rest of your team seems to hate me as well, they were all glaring at me after you mother told them about our marriage" Nic said

"So?"

"So, they care about you darling, can't you see that, you have to let people in for a change and stop shutting them out" Nic said desperately

"I let you in and look at what you did to me" I glared, Nic sighed

"And I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you"

"Then how could you sleep with Blaise, for Christ's sakes, my own twin sister!" I snapped at him, I groaned clutching my sides

"Don't over extend your self darling, you'll only make the pain worse" Nic said gently pushing me back into the bed, I frowned, I did **not **want to talk about this right now

"I want the boys to stay with you to the end of the month, I'm going back to work in six weeks, no if's, and's or but's about it and it'll be easier on my recovery if I don't have to worry about them" I said

"Kotah…" Nic never called me that, it was either Dakotah, or Darling, and just because he used my Nic name didn't mean I was going to change my mind

"Goodbye Nicolescu" I said, he sighed, seeing no way to win

"These are for you" he said laying a bouquet across my lap, I heard the door click open

"Goodbye darling, I love you" the door closed and sighed reaching a hand up to my face to wipe away the tears, why the hell did that limey Brit always have to be right

Me: This took way to long

Spencer: Well you have been stressed

Me: True, I'm failing Math and American History

Spencer: Failing, you've got to be kidding me!

Me: Well not everyone can be a genius!

Spencer:*Smirks* Nope

Me: Don't make me hurt you

Jack: Would you like me to?

Me: Jack! What the hell are you doing here?

Jack: Well we're not doing anything over at the 5d's studio so I thought I'd come here

Me: We will be soon enough, when my fans can decide on what story they want to see the most, no go back, and tell Yusei he'd better not come here or else

Jack:*Sighs* fine*Leaves*

Spencer: Who was that?

Me: No one to worry about, anyway rate message and review please!


	6. Birthdays Suck

Recap:

"Do you always have to yell?" Spencer asked

"You just kissed me" I said awed

"Yeah he did" I cringed and looked in the door to see my Ex-husband, Nicolescu Atlus, he was smiling, Spencer blushed too now and stood up

"I'll let you two be" Spencer said walking away, the door clicking closed behind him, Nic sat down in the seat Spencer had just been sitting in

"Odd one, isn't he?" Nic asked smirking

"Spencer's not odd he's just… charmingly awkward" I smiled

"I was so worried you were dead, darling" Nic said, I smirked at him

"You really think I could let myself die that easily?"

"Darling, you can't keep playing this off like it's a joke! Everyone was so worried about you" Nic pleaded, I looked away sighing

You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.**  
**-Sam Keen

-Story-

-August 21st 2008-

(Sorry, this is filler)

I had been discharged from the hospital three days after going in, I had had to argue with most everyone about it, especially Hotch, one would think a genius could bullshit her way through an argument about being discharged, but Hotch had once been a prosecutor for the D.A., when I learned that fact I just said "Yeah well go fuck yourself" and practically ran away, even though he chased me down and stuck me in a wheel chair, and wheeled me back to my room

"You know Atlus, I could fire you for that" Hotch said pushing me slowly

"For telling you to go fuck yourself? I told Rossi that last night, and I told Emily that a month a ago, and Derek, and Penelope" I said

"Not Reid?" Hotch asked, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, had Nic told them we'd kissed? I swear if he did I'd shoot him in his smug British face

"Reid wouldn't get it, he may be a genius, but he's a freaking idiotic genius, you see the way he stares? It's weird" I said quickly, rambling almost

"That's not what your mother said"

"My mother's a damn freak, she named me Dakotah, I'm half Japanese, a quarter Egyptian and a quarter Kenyan, yet she gave me the most American name ever, she couldn't name me Ai, or Aoi or Tia or something more related to my ethnicities, but nope, she named me Dakotah," I realized I was rambling but couldn't help it

"Is that what pain killers do to you? Make you more talkative than in the entire four months that I've known you?" Hotch asked jokingly

"Kind of, I'm usually very talkative, thing is I'm still around a bunch of people I don't know so well, so I don't want to fuck up and make myself seem like an idiot cause this is a very serious job" I really needed to stop rambling, Hotch chuckled a bit and pushed me back into my room, my brother Senri was waiting, my bags packed and on my bed

"Hah! I am leaving, in your face boss man" I grinned at Hotch, he frowned

"I mean, I am leaving now sir and I'll be back to work in six weeks?" I said slowly, like it was a question

"I'll be seeing you in three; I still have to give you your eval and you will be testifying at Hale's trial won't you?" Hotch asked

"Oh right, I almost forgot, I do that a lot too, someone tell's me to do something, I say I'll get to it, five minutes later I entirely forget what I'm supposed to do, it runs in the family" Hotch looked to Senri

"This is why we don't let her have pain killers, she has an extremely low tolerance, she'll be sick in about an hour" Senri sighed, I continued smiling

"It's true, I was up for three hours last night puking my guts out!" Hotch sighed shaking his head

"Take her home, I can't argue with someone doped up on pain killers"

"Yay! Hom-wait a second" I looked at Hotch "What's that supposed to mean?" Senri dropped a duffle bag on my lap

"We're leaving now Kotah, See you later Agent Hotchner" Senri said quickly pushing me out of the room, when we were far enough away Senri bagan laughing

"You're a very skilled actress little sister"

"Who said I was acting?" Senri laughed harder…

"You're sure you don't want me to stay, I could call the other brother's over" Senri suggested leading me inside my house

"No, Senri I'm fine" I grunted plopping down onto my couch elevating my bad knee

"Tamadasa needs to get back to Egypt to resume his role as head of the Fujikaze Group in the middle east, not mention his wife and five kids" I sighed

"And Hanabusa needs to get back to New York where he's head of the Fujikaze Group American division, not to mention his wife and three kids and I have to get back to Italy where I'm going to be signed in as head of the Fujikaze Group European Division, not to mention my two kids and Fiancée" Senri said in a poor impression of my voice, he sighed

"Dakotah, we're your family and we'll stay if you want us too, it's not healthy for you to isolate yourself for the next three weeks"

"I'm not isolating myself; Nic's bringing the boys back in three weeks"

"That's still three weeks alone" I sighed and smiled at Senri

"Look Sen, if you're that worried you can call me every hour or something"

"Every hour?" Senri grinned

"No that's not what I meant I was just joking"

"Ah, ah, ah, you said every hour and every hour I will call" With that Senri left, I frowned and fell back on my couch turning the T.V. on to something mindless, I yawned closing my eyes… when I woke up the doorbell was ringing, there was knocking too

"Little Red? Where are you!" I yawned and stood up, I was wearing a gray cami and a back tank top over it, and light blue short shorts

"Shut your big black mouth Derek, and yes I can say that, I'm a quarter black" I snapped grabbing my crutches and wobbling over to the large French doors, I opened one side of it, Penelope, Derek, Emily and Spencer all stood before me

"There's no way you're a quarter black, you're whiter than Reid" Derek said confused

"My mother's mother is Kenyan Derek, my mom's half black and half Egyptian, not to mention my father was Japanese, so my skin colors has been diluted a little"

"I don't believe you" Derek said folding his arms, Garcia was carrying a cake and a large bag

"Would you like to see a picture of me and my grandmother?"

"My grandmother and I" Spencer corrected, I glared at him, but he smiled anyway

"Don't correct me, I'm in no mood, you all woke me up, I was having the greatest dream ever about Hugh Jackman too and then you had to ruin it"

"Hugh Jackman?" Emily questioned, I shrugged

"I like older men, they don't play games" Emily and Penelope laughed…..

The five of us were sitting in my kitchen at the table

"So, why did you all show up when Hotch gave specific order's for you all to leave me the hell alone after I made a serious threat that made him give that order"

"What threat?" Derek asked

"One on my brothers' lives and I almost made good on it… kinda wish I had" I sighed happily

"What did you-"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Penelope" I smirked cutting her off, everyone stared at me shocked

"Let's just go with, I managed to get my hands on a few… surgical tools" I laughed mischievously

"You're dark" Emily said

"Not dark… I'm… creative!" I smiled "In all seriousness now… why are you all here?"

"You're twenty-two today!" Penelope grinned slamming a cake on the table from the large bag she had been carrying, I frowned

"Get out"

"What?" She asked her face falling

"I don't celebrate my birthday, there's no point in celebrating being one year closer to death, you don't need to be here" I folded my arms sighing, leaning back in my chair

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked

"Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?" I asked

"You can't be serious" Derek said skeptically

"I'm quite serious, I have many problems, like right now; I have a problem with you" I smiled

"There any special reason you're such a bitch all the time?" Derek frowned

"Morgan!" Emily hissed, Penelope glared at him, Spencer sighed and remained otherwise quiet

"Other than the fact that I quite enjoy it? No not really" I shrugged

"Dakotah, you don't need to play along like that" Penelope soothed putting a hand on my arm

"I'm not playing, I do enjoy being a bitch, it makes me giggle" I said seriously, Derek sighed annoyed

"You realize you don't need to be here and you can go" I frowned looking at him

"Garcia's my ride"

"Call a fucking taxi, if you're going to be an ass get the hell out of my house" I snapped, we glared at each other for a moment, then Derek sighed

"Fine, sorry"

"That's better" I smiled, Penelope began laughing; I smiled and started laughing too

"Well, that's how I deal with my four year old when he wants to be a brat"

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Spencer finally spoke up

"Oh, well I asked Nic to keep them in England until the end of the month that way I wouldn't have to worry about them during my recovery," then I smirked "That reminds me… Penelope… you slapped Nic?" She blushed

"W-well, he was being a jerk and-"Hey, it's alright… I think that's actually funny, I mean, you all hardly know me, and here you are bringing me cake for my birthday, which I wonder how you figured out" I looked at Penelope, she just smiled and looked away "And you stood up to my Ex-Husband… now that's what I call friends, though to be fair Nic is perfectly harmless"

"Unless he's with you" Spencer said quietly, I smiled

"Nic was… is, a very possessive and protective man, what's his is his and if you mess with the order of things… he flips shit" I deadpanned…. A few hours later, it was just me and Spencer, he'd taken the train here and then a taxi, I had offered to drive him home, we sat in my car, a Mercedes, heh what can I say? I appreciate the finer things in life… especially cars, the drive was awkwardly silent

"So Spencer…" I began, I licked my lips nervously

"Y-yeah?" he asked startled, the ride had been extremely quiet

"About that kiss…"

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean any disrespect"

"I liked it"

"Huh?" Spencer looked confused; I stopped at the red light and looked over at him

"I liked it, and I like you, what's so hard to figure out about that genius" I smiled

"I-it's against FBI policy for agents to date" Spencer looked away

"Not positive but I think it's also frowned upon when one agent dates another agents mother" I smirked, Spencer looked confused again

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Pretty sure Rossi has begun… dating my mother" I shuddered at the thought

"You can't be serious" Spencer said shocked

"Unfortunately I am, I didn't see them together or anything, but I have noticed some very strange behavior from them both" I sighed, Spencer smiled then started laughing

"What?" I asked

"Looks like Rossi's working on wife number four," I chuckled now

"Looks like my mother's working on husband number six then" Spencer looked at me

"She's been married five times?" I nodded

"Once to my elementary teacher, I think my brother's and I drove him away, then to our family doctor, my college professor, a guy I almost dated and my father's twin brother" Spencer stared at me

"Yeah, I know my family's fucked up" I pulled to a stop and parked

"You're home" I smiled, Spencer looked out the window, he seemed hesitant to get out

"Something wrong?" I frowned, he looked back to me

"Um… do you maybe…uh…" he was blushing and stuttering

"Would you like to have dinner with me, tomorrow night, at my place?" Spencer looked up at me, relieved that one of us had the guts to ask

"Yes, that'd be great"

"Alright, see you then" Spencer got out, saying goodbye quietly, he waved as I drove away, I shook my head

"Jesus, Dakotah, what are you getting your self into? No more men after Nic and Mick, now him? And especially with Kami stirring shit up… this is not going to end well" I muttered to myself… but who could resist the charm of the Doctor?

-End-

A/N: and I do mean Mick Rawson from CM: Suspect Behavior


End file.
